Zelda Loves to Masturbate
by CloudLoverXXX
Summary: Okay, I decided I liked the reviews and story enough to keep going... You're welcome.
1. Chapter 1

Zelda pulled off the gloves, immensely enjoying the feeling of the soft fabric sliding down her arms. Once they were in their proper place on the dresser, she pushed down first one side, then the other, of the dress, freeing her arms and upper torso from the soft silky material so it pooled around her waist. She turned her upper body sideways, staring at herself in the mirror, at her lush breasts sticking out from her body, her nipples hardening in the cold air. After a few moments, she shivered and pushed the dress the rest of the way down, then grabbing her nightgown off the hook next to the dresser. As she pulled it over her head, she reflected on why it was there. It was too thin to protect from the cold of Hyrule castle. Maybe it was there to give the princess some semblance of decency in case someone walked in on her unawares.

She snorted, rejecting the thought immediately. If someone walked in on her wearing that, they were likely to get more aroused than if they had seen her naked. The frills around the edges, the low cut of the neck, the high cut of the hem... It hinted at much more than what was actually there underneath it. It was also semi-transparent, which didn't help in the least. Zelda sighed. Maybe she should just... No, she was too tired. She'd do something about it in the morning... Or maybe she wouldn't. You never could tell. Maybe someday she would meet someone she could stand, not some idiot from another continent who couldn't find his own a- she stopped herself. Butt with both hands, a mirror and help from a servant. She couldn't say words like that. Ass, shit, fuck, cock... The list went on. Four-letter words were not a part of a princess's dictionary. Zelda sighed, lifting the covers of her bed up and slipping under them, her waist-length hair spreading out behind her on the pillows. She shivered again. The sheets were colder than the air outside!

"Ugh." She kicked off the covers and lay on her back, arms crossed, glaring angrily at the ceiling of her bedchamber. It was then that she realized that the nightgown had ridden up, exposing her to the world. Her eyes widened and she pushed up onto her elbows, looking around the room for any sign that anyone could see her. All viewpoints into the room were closed and there didn't see anyone else in the room. She breathed a sigh of relief, reaching down to pull the nightgown down past her exposed vagina. As she was doing this, her hand brushed the little spot of skin above her vagina, and she shuddered, her eyes rolling back slightly in her head. She swallowed and kept pushing the nightgown down to where it was meant to rest, below her hips. She lay there for a few moments, then decided it would probably be better to just lay under the sheets and let her body heat warm them. She reached down and pulled them up, huddling her body into a tight, curled position. She shivered again, trying to get to sleep. After a few minutes of tossing and turning, Zelda decided that she wouldn't be falling asleep anytime soon. She lay on her back, staring up at the ceiling, idly playing with a lock of hair and trying to think sleepy thoughts. After a few moments, the small place between her legs grew cold and she reached down to push the fabric of the nightgown down in an attempt to warm up the area. In doing so, she brushed once more against that spot, sending another shudder down her spine. She decided to investigate. She tentatively touched the spot again, liking the feel of it more every time she did. She began to move the middle finger of her right hand hesitantly in a clockwise motion around it.

A small moan escaped her lips, and she bit down hard to stop more. The pain brought her back to reality, realizing that what she was doing was ridiculous. She sighed and lay still for a few moments, then decided what the frak, why shouldn't she? It's not like anyone was watching her... Were they...? No, of course not, that was ridiculous. She did a quick scan of the room anyway. No, there was no one, of course there was no one. There never was. Zelda sighed, then went back to the circling motion, being more careful this time so as not to elicit another moan. It happened anyway, but she ignored it this time, instead working herself faster and beginning to breathe shakily and heavily, eyelids fluttering.

While her right hand worked away, her left delved lower, the middle finger pushing past the lips of her vagina and into the small, tight hole hidden inside of them. Closing her eyes, she pushed her middle finger inside of her to its fullest extent, enjoying it immensely. As she pulled it out, raising her wet finger to her mouth, she pulled her right hand away from the pleasurable spot with an effort and moved it down. Slipping her left middle finger into her mouth and sucking it, she pushed her right middle finger in, followed closely by the ring finger of the same hand, breathing in sharply as the addition of the second finger caused unexpected pain, stretching her hole wider. Arching her back, Zelda raked her long, delicate nails along the inside of her vagina, reveling in the pleasure this brought forth. She struggled to her knees and stopped, panting and reflecting on how odd she must look. The princess Zelda, ruler of Hyrule, kneeling on a bed much too large for her, one hand between her legs, the other with a finger being sucked on, hair draping her like a curtain... She shook her head and drew in a shaky breath, letting it out in almost a sigh of pleasure.

Zelda's finger dropped from her mouth and tentatively touched the pleasurable spot again, slowly beginning to rub in a circular motion. As her left hand worked away, her right pushed back into that oh-so-tight hole, and she slowly pushed in and out a few times, speeding up as she got used to the rhythm of the masturbation. All at once, she pushed her right middle and ring fingers in all the way and pulled them out, raking her nails along the inside front of her vaginal cavity. In doing this, she scraped a spot which was so pleasurable that it defied words. When she brushed it, electricity literally crawled over her body, eliciting a shudder from her small body. Curious, she repeated the motion, and waves of pleasure wracked her slight elfin frame, electricity shooting over her body and crackling through her hair. She bit her lip to keep from crying out in pleasure. After this, she pulled the nightgown over her head, all thoughts of decency flying from her mind, and threw it on the ground next to the bed. She then returned her right hand to her internal tubing and her left hand to that amazing spot. All regard for caution gone, she began to rub mercilessly and work in and out, scraping her nails along that wondrous spot, eliciting first a low, continuous moan, then a small, panting burst of cries, and eventually ending in a hair-raising scream that sent a shiver down her spine and was accompanied by purple lightning flying over her body, emanating from her vagina and crackling over her body, cupping her breasts, shooting into her open mouth and singing her tongue, combing over her hair, crackling up and down it, burning the tips and shooting into her head through the roots. At that moment in time, Princess Zelda, resident of Hyrule Castle, leader of Hyrule, came. Her voice cracked and she stopped screaming to breathe, bent over on her hands and knees, legs spread, cum dripping down them to soak the sheets. With a shaky breath, she drew herself up as straight as she could and leaned over the side of the bed to retrieve the nightgown from the floor. Breathing heavily, she pulled it over her head and reached behind her to prop some pillows up to lean against. This accomplished, she lay back, legs crossed, and let the pillows envelop her in their feathery embrace while she basked in the warm glow that follows orgasm. She sighed and smiled contentedly, eyelids drooping and head growing heavy. Within minutes she had fallen asleep, falling onto her side and curling into the fetal position, contented smile on her face, hair enveloping her like sheets.

_**AUTHOR'S (NOT QUITE SO) MEANINGLESS RAMBLE**_

Like it says in the description, this is probably just gonna be a one chapter deal, but you never know, I might get Link in on this shit ;P

At any rate, the only way Imma continue with this is if Zelda A) gets epic reviews or B) I feel like writing more on this.

So yeah... You know how to get me to write!

Till next time, this is CloudLoverXXX reporting out from the bat cave! 3 Night all!


	2. Chapter 2

_**BEFORE WE BEGIN:**_ I haven't written this in a while, forgive me if it's terrible?

Zelda was bored. So far three representatives had come in from small towns to give tithe. The fourth was waiting outside.

"All right, send him in…"

The great doors opened and the representative walked in. He looked tiny against the backdrop of the huge doors. But then, they all did. He was dressed in green and was carrying a long package, wrapped in cloth. The representative looked… Scared. Ha, another scared one, eh? It never gets old, Zelda thought to herself.

"Bring forth the tithe!" Her caller shouted across the room.

The boy stepped forward, advancing quickly to the foot of her throne, eyes downcast.

"What is the tithe?" Zelda herself asked.

"A sword, princess…" The representative responded. "Made by our best swordmaker, a man who used to work for you, milady."

"Really. Well, let me see it. And look at me when you speak to me."

The boy looked up, and-Oh my gods he's beautiful-unwrapped the sword. "Here you are, lady…" He held the sword out to her, hilt first.

The princess couldn't help it. She laughed. The boy looked startled. "You think I wanted to-very well." The princess regained her composure and reached out to take the sword, delicately hefting it. It was very well balanced. It felt light as a feather in her hand. She liked the feel of it.

"Nice. Very nice. Thank you." She replaced the sword and the boy smiloed at her, sliding the sword back into its sheath. "Boy... What is your name?"

The boy looked startled. "Link, Princess."

"Link... A nice name. Link, will you meet me for dinner here in the castle?"

"Um... Yes, your majesty. If you ask it."

"I do."

"Then yes, I will be honored." He bowed and backed out of the room bet over.

The caller turned to her. "What are you doing, princess? A commonoer can't have dinner with the princess!"

"That's no commoner. Didn't you see his hand?" Zelda gestured to the back of her right hand.

"No, why?"

"It had a triforce on it."

"Oh dear."

"Indeed. It could mean nothing, though..."

"Or it could mean-"

"Don't say it."

"Yes your majesty."

Zelda was dressed up. More than normal, that is. She was wearing her favorite showy dress, the one with orange trim and a red top, with a flowing pink skirt from the waist. It was bright but beautiful. She also had on graded gloves, orange to red to pink going down her arms to her hands to match her dress. In addition to that, she was wearing ruby earrings and three-inch heels.

She looked at herself in the mirror one last time and decided she was ready. She walked down the stairs and the door was opened for her by a man. She smiled at him and stepped into the dining hall. Link was standing at the opposite edge of the hall, at the end of the table. Zelda's place setting was at the close end of the table, a full twenty meters from Link's.

This is ridiculous. "You, you, and you," she said, pointing to three waiters, "move his setting to here." Zelda pointed to the chair next to hers.

"Yes, your majesty." After the task was done, Zelda sat, followed closely by Link.

"So what do you want to talk about?" Zelda asked as Link gaped at the food put in front of them. Suckling pig, grilled and fried vegetables, fruits... The usual for entertaining guests.

"Um... I actually had a question..."

"Yes?"

"What's it like to be a princess?"

Zelda laughed. They talked through all four courses of the meal, him about his home life as a shepherd and swordplay, which he did for fun, and her about being a princess and the trivialities of court. After dinner, they went for a walk through Castle Town, the occasional person they saw bowing to her and getting out of the way.

Eventually, Link saw something he recognized. "Princess, would you like to meet someone very special to me?"

Zelda froze. Did he mean a lover? No! It wasn't fair! "Sure, Link, I would." She smiled graciously, trying to mask her frustration.

Link turned them down an alleyway, and out the other side was... A stables? Link knocked and when a small slot opened at eye level, he said, "Link to see Epona." The slat closed and the door opened, a small man behind it.

"Allo sir. You're out-princess!" He dropped into a low bow as soon as he saw Zelda

She sighed inwardly and said, "You may rise."

The man stood up and said, "I'm sorry about the mess, it's quite-"

Zelda interrupted him. "Sir, you run a stables. It can be excused."

The man nodded but continued to mutter to himself about dirt and how dirty the stables was while leading them down a hall towards a stable that faced the door. Zelda heard a whinny from directly behind the door when they reached it, and a nose stuck out from behind bars as the man shuffled around for the key. A horse, then. No lover to be afraid of.

"This is Epona," said Link as the man swung open the door.

"She's..." Zelda looked to Link for confirmation, and he nodded, "beautiful."

"Isn't she?"

They stared at Epona for a while, Link patting her nose and feeding her an apple he'd snagged from their dinner.

Finally, Zelda said, "I'd like to see your town, Link."

"That'd be nice, Princess. It'd be interesting to have royalty visit."

"Why don't you take me?"

Link was stunned. "Well... Um... Uh..."

"Come on, Link..." Zelda stroked his collar bone and pulled herself close to him, her breasts cupping his arm. "Let me visit you. Take me." She pulled herself close to his ear. "Take me in more ways than one, Link..." She let the temptation hang in the air for a moment, then said, "unless you don't want a princess to be your lover..." And turned away, starting to walk out of the stables. Come on, Link... He grabbed her arm.

"I am gonna get in so much trouble for this..."

Zelda smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

Link slowly unzipped Zelda's dress, pushing it down to her waist. He ran his hands up her body to her breasts and squeezed them, fondling her nipples and drawing a moan from behind her soft lips. She raised herself against him, feeling the hardness below his waist and wanting it, wanting it so much she just had to have it. Zelda reached down and began undoing his belt.

"Wow, somebody's ready to go," Link whispered into her ear, reaching down to help her with the belt. They got it undone together and Zelda looked down at it, at his… Well, to be fair, his… Huge cock. It looked… Tasty. Zelda kissed Link and then dropped to her knees, taking it into her hand and pulling it a few times, jerking him off for a few moments then taking him into her mouth and sucking him off. Link let her go for a few minutes, then reached down and put a hand under her chin, drawing her up to his level, pushing off her dress and picking her up, walking with her in his arms into the bedroom.

"Can't wait to have you inside of me…" She teased into his ear. Link groaned and dropped her onto the bed, tearing off his shirt and jumping in beside her. After a few moments of kissing, Link rolled on top of her and positioned himself to be ready to slide into her at any moment.

"You sure you're ready?"

"Yes…" Zelda braced herself as Link pushed and slid into her. "Ah!" It was the most wonderful thing she had ever felt, the most glorious thing she could possibly imagine, and the pain only added to the pleasure she felt, strengthened it and made it fill her to the brim with what she only imagined to be the most amazing thing a woman could feel. As princess Zelda's hymen broke, spilling blood onto Link's bedspread, she cried out with a passion so great it washed out all other emotion, made it seem as though nothing had ever felt this good, as though this was the best she would ever feel, and as though all other emotions and experiences were washed-out and drab in comparison to this.

They lay together for a moment, Link inside of Zelda, then Link raised himself on his arms and began to move his hips, sliding in and out of Zelda. She bucked her hips against his, drawing away when he drew back and moving into his push forward. Zelda could feel him inside of her, throbbing in time to the pumping motion that they had developed together.

Zewlda cried out when Link began to move faster, pumping in and out of her faster and faster until it felt as though she was about to burst, and then… Link came into Zelda at the same time that Zelda came onto the bedcovers.

After they came, they lay together for a few minutes, Link on top of Zelda and still inside of her. With matching moans, he pulled out of her and rolled off, onto his side. Zelda rolled to face him, and they stared into each other's eyes for a few moments before Zelda playfully pushed Link onto his back and climbed on top of him, pressing her body against his and kissing him, opening their lips with her tongue and flicking it, running it along Link's teeth and forcing his mouth open, sticking her tongue into his mouth. Their teeth clicked together and Zelda drew back, the pain drawing her back into reality.

"Ow… Heh," Link said, chuckling at their clumsiness.

Zelda laughed and bent to kiss Link one more time. Then, she reached between her legs and felt for Link's still-hard member to put inside of herself.

"Again?" Link looked surprised.

"Yes. Why? Is there a problem with that?" Zelda put as much pout into that statement as possible, then pushed out her lower lip and gazed at Link pleadingly.

"N-no, you just… Surprised me…" He finished lamely.

"Good. Because even if there was, I'd still fuck you senseless," she said with a tenderness so pure and sweet that Link felt that everything really was going to be all right, and that Zelda was indeed the woman he wanted to be with.

"Oh… Good."

Zelda found his cock, put it inside of herself with some difficulty, and began to move her hips, first in a circular motion and then starting to pump up and down on top of Link, bouncing up and down, her breasts bouncing in time with her pumping. She straightened her back and her hair covered her like a veil, spreading out over her body to flimsily cover her elegant form.

Link stared up at the beauty that was his lover and felt a euphoria so great that he began to pump as well, accenting Zelda's bouncing with pumping that helped Zelda on her way toward climax faster than anything.

Electricity began to crawl along Zelda's skin, starting at the roots of her hair and flying over her body, shooting down her torso to her pelvis and entering her vagina as other bolts shot down her long, slender legs to her toes. A few bolts worked their way onto Link's body, shocking him and surprising him into cumming into Zelda again. Cum began to drip from her vagina and she came, too, crying out and collapsing on top of Link as her cum spilled out of her, onto Link's lap.

They did it twice more that night, then fell asleep in each other's arms.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello loyal readers! I haven't updated in a while, so I'm sorry if it feels like it's been waaaaaaay too long. I know I think so :( anyway, hope you enjoy!

Zelda woke to the sound of wood hitting wood outside the window. She rolled onto her side, shielding her eyes from the light to look outside Link's window. In the yard below, Link was dueling a young boy with wooden swords. Every time the boy would get close to hitting him, Link would nod and yell "Good! Try harder!". Eventually, the boy smacked Link across the thigh with the sword, and Link hopped in place for a moment, clutching his thigh with his hand held up to stop the boy. "Nice one," Link said.

Zelda looked away from the window, rolling off the bed and stretching to her full length. She looked around and found a green tunic and brown pants on the floor. She looked at the length of the tunic and decided to forego pants.

[Small interlude, I'm basing this tunic off an actual period tunic, not Link's short shit. Actual tunics are knee-length for the owner. Okay, continuing.]

She pulled the tunic over her head and the hem landed around the tops of her calves. Satisfied, she climbed down the ladder to the main floor of the house and walked beneath the loft to the door. Opening the door, she was struck by how bright it was. At Hyrule Castle, the brightest it got was like a four, but here it was at least a seven. She stepped out into the brightness and almost fell off the ledge. "Shit!" She exclaimed, pinwheeling her arms so she didn't fall. It didn't work, and she fell off the ledge, landing hard on her bottom. "Och, that hurt..."

"Oh my god!" Link ran to her, sliding on his knees to where she sat. "Are you okay? Please don't be hurt, I don't want to have to take responsibility for that..."

Zelda laughed. "I'm fine, I just fell, Link..." She said, looking up into his eyes and smiling crookedly.

"Here, let me help you up," he said. He stood and offered her his hand. She took it, and he brought her to her feet gingerly. "Are you all right?"

Zelda rubbed her bottom and looked up at him, still smiling. "I'm fine," she said, "trust me."

"Um... Okay." Link seemed at a loss for what to say, until the boy he was dueling cleared his throat. "Oh! Zelda, this is Talo. Talo, Zelda. Zelda's my..."

"Girlfriend." Zelda said after a brief pause. Link obviously wasn't sure what their relationship was. Zelda held out her hand for Talo to shake, and he did.

"You're pretty." He said.

"Thank you, Talo," Zelda said.

Talo blushed and said, "I better get home, Link. It was nice to meet you, Zelda."

"The pleasure's all mine," she responded as Talo turned tail and ran back down to the town. "He seems nice."

"He is. He gets a little excited sometimes, but he's a good kid."

"Well, he's not whatI'm concerned about right now," Zelda said, and she used a light hand on Link's cheek to turn his head to her, then kissed him, passionately. His arms encircled her waist, and she jumped up, throwing her arms around his neck as he clenched her bottom, her legs around his waist. She drew back for a moment, and lowered her chin, looking up at him through veiled eyelashes. She batted her eyes and said in a low, husky voice, "I'm concerned about what you're going to do to me when we go back up to the house." She pushed her body against his, moving up and down in his arms.

He was already hard as they climbed back up the ladder to his house, and as soon as they were in, she pulled the tunic off and began to climb the ladder, but he pulled her down by her waist and turned her around. "I don't want to do it in the bed. Not this time," he said, and suddenly his clothes were off, she was backed up against the ladder, and he was pushing inside of her.

The new position made her gasp as he pushed into her, and her back arched, throwing her body against his. She came, then a second time, and again and again as they moved from the ladder, to the couch, to the countertop in the kitchen, to the floor.

Finally, she drew herself off of Link and said, "I want to try something." She pushed him to his feet, then got down on her knees and took his member into her mouth.

She licked the bottom, tasting her juices, and he moaned. She sucked and moved her mouth along the shaft, and he groaned. She drew back so just the head was in her mouth, and rolled it around on her tongue, and he panted.

Finally, she pumped her head back and forth until he whispered, "I'm gonna cum, oh my god I'm gonna cum..."

She pulled back and jerked him off with both hands, opening her mouth to receive his ejaculate.

Finally, it came... And came... And came. When he finished, her eyes were sealed shut and her mouth was full. Her face was covered in his warm, sticky semen. She swallowed what was in her mouth and licked around her mouth until she had all from that area, then wiped her face and licked her fingers. When she was finished, she looked up at him, batted her eyelashes, and said, "Delicious," with a wicked smile. He smiled back down at her, then drew her to her feet and kissed her.

"I'll have to return the favor later," he said, grinning. "But for now, I want you to meet the people of my hometown. You are my girlfriend, after all."

She giggled girlishly. "Okay. Let me get dressed."


End file.
